Violets Misfortune
by WillThePrincess
Summary: After the Marvilos Marrige but Klause and Violet fail to stop Count Olaf and his plans More chapters coming Rated M for very good reasons
1. Chapter 1

"Lie down my pretty" Olaf said softly throwing Violet on to his bed,

"I will be back and I have a surprise for you" he said with an evil smile on his face.

Violet sat on the bed wondering what surprise Olaf could possibly have for her. She couldn't believe that there plan had been foiled and that she was now married to Olaf it disgusted her to even think of it. She could here noise down stairs clearly Olaf and his troop where celebrating there victory, this is my chance Violet thought tying her hair up with her ribbon she looked around for something that she could use to escape.

After a while Violet had decided she could make a crowbar to open the window, but her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone climbing the stairs, she quickly jumped on to the bed just as Olaf opened the door and walked in quite drunk.

"Time for your surprise my bride" he said his voice slightly slurred then suddenly he lunged forwards and tried to pull Violets dress of she yelled pushing him away.

"What are you doing" she demanded

"Well we are married now so we have to have sex that's how it works" he replied

"I am under aged and I would never have sex with you Olaf" She snapped at him

"Oh age doesn't mean anything to me, and you will have sex with me unless you want me to kill your two siblings" he said sneering at her, Violet gasped.

"You wouldn't" she said her voice shaking,

"Let's not discuss what I would and wouldn't do, just get naked" he said in a snarl.

Violet seeing no other choice striped her dress off leaving her in her pink bra and lacy panties.

"Lie down Violet" he said stripping down to nothing, his huge 11 inch cock showing he lay next to Violet and began massaging her boobs with one hand and with the other caressing her panties. Violet let out a gasp she had very lacy panties and the feeling of Olafs fingers travelled through right to her tight virgin pussy.

"See you like that don't you Violet" he said in suductive voice,

The only answer was another moan from Violet and suddenly Olaf felt the panties gat wet clearly she had just had an organism Olaf smiled and said,

"Now that's enough off that sit up Violet" As Violet sat up Olaf stood up and said "now let's hope you enjoy the taste of my cock, open your mouth."

Violets eyes widened but for the fear off her brother and sisters possible fate forced her to do it as her mouth opened Olaf forced his dick in Violet gagged for a second then Olaf grabbed the back off her head and forced it back and forward tears ran down Violets cheeks as Olaf forced her to

vigersly suck him off. After a little more Olaf said

"I'm about to give a the treat of my cum" then he let out a load moan and Violets eyes widened as Olaf sent his load right into her mouth Olaf pulled his dick out her mouth and rubbed the rest of the cum on her face. Tears running down her cheeks Violet prayed it was over.

"Ok my beautiful take of those nice panties and bra for me" Her hopes dashed Violet undid her bra and pulled down her panties and dropped them on the floor. Olaf smiled evilly and told her to lie down on her stomach she did and Olaf moved behind her.

"Very nice tight pussy you have Violet will be great for my dick" he laughed and shoved it in Violets eyes widened and she moaned, Olaf pushed back and forward Violet moaned as her pussy grew wetter and wetter, she was trying not to but she couldn't help enjoying the feeling a little. She moaned then Olaf lifted a hand and began to spank her she gasped and moaned until Olaf let out a load moan and suddenly he felt a warm liquid shoot through her body Olaf pulled out and sent the rest of his cum on to her stumach and chest.

"That was fun we will do it again but slightly differently" Olaf said smiling and lay down to sleep leaving Violet covered in cum sobbing sighltnly on the bed. She didn't know how things could get any worse


	2. Chapter 2

A week had past since Olaf had shown Violet what it meant to be his wife, he had been away on an acting trip and had not been able to continue what he had started. Violet was dreading the day he reaturned to the house because she new it would bring more painful sex ever since that night her small tight pussy had aced. She had not told Klause or Sunny what Olaf had made her do she did not want to worry them.

Olaf banged through the door angry his trip had not gone quite to plan and all we wanted now was more sex. He marched into his room and saw Violet sitting there.

"Get naked now I'm in a bad mood so don't trifle me sex now" he snarled at her

Violet who decided argueing with Olaf in this moon would be a bad idea, she slid her dress of undid her bra and took off her panties Olaf told her to lie down on her back see did,

"This time will be different I am hungry so I will eat you out" he said Violet did not know what that meant but it sounded bad Olaf lent down and put his face right at her pussy and extended his toung and began to lick Violet moaned at the feeling of Olaf's toung sliding in and out of her pussy Olaf kept licking it until Violet let out a loud moan and her pussy juices squirted out on to Olaf's face he stood up and licked his lips.

"Now that was nice wasn't it" Olaf said to Violet he got no reply "Now this is different as well I'm sure your mall pussy can't take another fucking so soon so this time your butt will get it" he said Violet gasped lie down on you stumach she did as she was toldhe lifted his dick pushed it around on the butt for a bit then shoved it in.

Violets moan was very loud she had never felt anything like this before it felt nice but painful her moans and groans where matched by Olaf who was still slapping her ass said

"Ohhhh your ass is so nice tight Violet it feels great" Violet felt many tears cascading down her face. just as she thought she could bear it no longer she heard Olaf's loud moan and the warm fliod go up her ass and Olaf pulled out.

"Now wasn't that nice Violet" he said tears running down her face in a mixture of pain and pleasure she couldn't answer.

"This won't be the last time" Olaf said and lay down

Little did both of them know Klause was outside the door and listened to everything wanking to his sisters moans he decided he needed to get in on the action.


End file.
